The Great War
The Great War erupted in 1972 and lasted until 1975. The Allied Forces of Vana'diel battled the army of the Empire, in a conflict that raged over both the Quon and Mindartian continents. It is recorded as the largest and bloodiest war in Vana'diel history. In the year 1965., The Empire of Aht Urhgan enthroned a new Emperor, one that only wanted to use his new powers to conquer the world. In a few short years, Emperor Rahul Nashmera IX built his army and convinced everyone that the allied forces of vana'diel was declaring war and he fed them lies that if the allies won, they'd enslave and rape all the women and children. On February 14th, 1972 the Imperial Army launched it's ruthless attack on the allies. In the opening stages of the war, the nations of Vana'diel attempted to fight the Imperial Army independently only to suffer repeated losses against their enemies' vastly superior numbers and strength. At the behest of Archduke George König of Jeuno, the nations of San d'Oria, Bastok, and Windurst put aside their historical enmities and formed the Allied Forces of Altana. As the isolated nations began sharing information and resources, they gradually developed the infrastructure to plan operations that would span entire continents. Setting the Stage The Republic of Bastok, The Kingdom of San d'Oria, and The Federation of Windurst had conquered all of the known lands of Vana'diel and began to turn their eyes towards each other’s lands. As they turned their attentions upon each other, the Immortal Guard, the elite soldiers from The Empire of Aht Urhgan known as the "Demons of the War" by the allies forces of vana'diel, began to amass in the frozen northlands. They were far stronger than the other divisions, and wore dark armor that protected them from physical attacks. They were under the leadership of the Grand Vizier, Grand Vizier A. Nashmera. Under the Emperor's orders and the leadership of the Commanders, the Imperial Army began to raid small encampments for supplies for his future plans. All four nations were raided using tactics and weapons they had never seen before. The fourth and largest raid was at the island of Qufim Island near The Grand Duchy of Jeuno. The Ducal Army fought against the Imperial Army. The Ducal Army were slaughtered and the few that escaped fled to Jeuno. The Battle of Bastok The first large assault by the Imperial Army was taken against The Republic of Bastok. The Imperial Infantry Regiment had tunneled their way from Palborough Mines to the the Bastok Mines. They used the Korroloka Tunnel, the same tunnel the natives used to flee their home, to enter Bastok. The Republic Army pushed back the horde from entering the Metalworks and sealed off parts of the Zeruhn Mines, but lost many of their own to achieve the victory. The Battle of Garlaige Citadel The Imperial Army finished building Castle Oztroja. The Kingdom of San d’Oria secretly attempted to construct a passway from their stronghold Garlaige Citadel into Sauromugue to help the Federation Army. Five hundred of the Kingdom's best men were sent to protect the workers. Yet, the Imperial Army discovered the movement of the Royal Army to the citadel. The Imperial Army attacked the stronghold at the point where the workers and soldiers were inside the tunnels. Every last soldier was slaughtered. The Battle of Windurst Emperor Rahul Nashmera IX launched an invasion of Windurst by sending 30,000 of his best troops to destroy the city. The Imperial Army attacked at the nation's borders only defended by 1000 Federation Army Soldiers. The Federation Army was no match for the advancing horde. They breached the border and began to move towards Heavens Tower. Just as it looked like all hope was gone a bright light from the east appeared. The Patriarch of Defence, Karaha Baruha, appeared along with 70,000 troops. The Imperial Army fled and they never returned to Windurst. The Battle of Tavnazia An invasion of Davoi by the Imperial Army took place shortly after the fall of the Garlaige Citadel. The Imperial Army launched a surprise attack from the surrounding mountains and subdued the nation. The king, knowing he couldn't defend his kingdom from a direct attack, sent a lone Royal Knight to Davoi. The knight carried documents about the powerful weapon Lightbringer thought to be housed at Tavnazia. The king planned the knight be captured and the documents discovered by the Imperial Army and they would turn their attention away from the allies and retreat. The plan failed, and the Imperial Army began to plan for an assault on The Kingdom of Tavnazia. San d'Oria informed Windurst, Bastok and Jeuno about the massing Imperial troops and their plans to invade Tavnazia. Windurst, Bastok, and Jeuno agreed to send in troops. Under the cover of darkness, the Imperials launched the largest battle of the Crystal War. One hundred thousand troops and tanks besieged The Kingdom of Tavnazia. The allied forces did not stand a chance. Messengers were sent out requesting reinforcements, but they couldn’t arrive in time. Every last soldier was slaughtered, and the citizens attempted to flee their destroyed home through underground tunnels. An explosion erupted inside the tunnels so powerful that the entire nation of Tavnazia was separated from Quon and formed the archipelago that is present today. Few know how it happened, yet, the allies believe it was caused by an Imperial secret weapon. The blast not only destroyed the Imperial troops, but every inside as well.. The Battle of Jeuno With the dramatic decrease in Imperial troops, the Imperial Army began to lose their faith in the Emperor. 20,000 troops fled the Empire and joined forces with the allies. The Emperor attempted to enlist the aid of The Kingdom of Adoulin but was largely unsuccessful. Seeing the Imperial Army's power weakening, the Archduke Rahul Nashmera IX gathered the Allied Forces of Vana'diel to the city-state of Jeuno to plan a final advance on the Emperor. The Archduke himself also petitioned that The Kingdom of Adoulin join in the war, but Adoulin once again refused. The Emperor sent Imperial soldiers to assault Jeuno before they could assemble a planned attack. Under the leadership of the Archduke, the Allied Forces of Vana'diel pushed back the troops. The remaining troops fled towards Delkfutt's Tower, where they all died from dehydration and starvation. The Battle of Xarcabard Together, Archduke George König and Cid began work on a secret weapon. The Archduke provided Cid with the knowledge of a secret weapon, Cid designed the weapon. He called his new creation "Lightbringer". Yet, the Allied Forces of Vana'diel were anxious to defeat the Emperor and decided to go to battle without the weapon. The champion of Bastok, Captain Volker, led the remaining troops of the Allies Forces of Vana'diel to the frozen northlands of Xarcabard. The troops were battle-hardened from the many skirmishes they had experienced during the Great War but even with their experience they were no match for the Immortal Guard. Captain Volker decided to send in a small covert group to penetrate the Castle Zvahl Baileys. He chose the best soldiers, one from each nation, to join him in his mission. This elite squad battled their way to the tallest tower where the Emperor commanded his army from an obsidian throne. The heroes fought the Emperor and the Immortal Guard and with one final thrust from Volker's weapon the Emperor was defeated. With the vanquishment of the Emperor the Immortal Guards surrendered. The Allied Forces of Vana'diel won and the Great War was at an end.